<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams by BlueQuills</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598640">Sweet Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuills/pseuds/BlueQuills'>BlueQuills</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft and Dream SMP Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuills/pseuds/BlueQuills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The hermits prepare to unwind and relax - at least for a night, with all the craziness of the Turf wars and their own giant builds</p><p>But it seems that one hermit, perhaps the one most in need of a nap, decides to skip and do work.</p><p>The rest of the hermits aren't going to let that happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft and Dream SMP Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartZing/gifts">QuartZing</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From:<br/>Galaxy_Shard<br/>Request:<br/>(((What if there is a server-wide event, and everyone is going to go (idk like a massive sleepover or something) but then Xisuma doesn't turn up. When someone goes to find him, they find him doing admin work for the server, then they have to drag him out and to the event.)))</p><p>This is my first real attempt at fluff :D<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>False grinned. Everything was perfect.<br/>
She was setting up a party. Well, more of just a night out, all hermits invited. There was not really a point to it, but she hoped it would be fun.</p><p>Especially with all the tension in the air recently. The mycelium resistance and HEP were virtually at each other's throats, each on acting in retaliation of the other. The diamond throne being taken twice, half the shopping district being bought for the spores and the diamond 'LOL's in the town hall were definitely stressing out Scar, and really, everyone.</p><p>This would be a good time to relax. Just for one night.</p><p>She pulled out her communicator.</p><p>False: It's ready!</p><p>Grian: In the clearing next to your base right?</p><p>False: Yup. Everyone is invited!</p><p>Impulse: HEP one night of ceasefire to attend?</p><p>Scar: deal. </p><p>Scar: don't try to pull any shenanigans though</p><p>Grian: as if we would</p><p>Grian: I feel offended</p><p>Scar: I can see you putting mushrooms in my base right now Grian </p><p>Grian: wait why are you at your base</p><p>Grian: I mean, I don't know what you're talked about</p><p>Scar: ...</p><p>Grian: it wasn't me</p><p>Grian: it was the man in the Bdubs head</p><p>BdoubleO100: I feel like I'm being framed for a crime I did not commit</p><p>False sighed, amused, and settled down to wait.</p>
<hr/><p>The lanterns glowed like fireflies, brilliant and warm and golden against the rapidly darkening night sky.</p><p>Hermits had been slowly showing up, drifting over to the food table in little groups, laugher filling the air like the jingling of bright bells.</p><p>False sat with Cleo and Stress, smiling as Cleo told them about her latest armour stand achievements in excitement.</p><p>Tango, Impulse and Bdubs were chatting about TNT, and their next job in blowing things up.</p><p>Grian sat at a bench with Mumbo and Iskall, his soft cream coloured wings resting comfortably around the shoulders of his friends. Iskall said something about a potato and they all laughed.</p><p>More people showed up, the clearing clustered with joyous festivities.</p><p>Hermits chatted and smiled, groups flowing together throughout the course of the night. It was difficult to keep track of anyone - happy faces lit by firelight blended together into one big family. </p><p>Keralis walked up to False, looking a little worried. "Xisuma was invited, yes?"</p><p>She nodded. "Of course!"</p><p>"I haven't seen him all night."</p><p>False tilted her head, trying to recall when she had last seen the admin. It certainly wasn't during her little festival. She glanced at Keralis. "Do you think he's in his tower?"</p><p>"I do think so."</p><p>False grinned, then raised her voice. "Has anyone seen Xisuma?"</p><p>Everyone looked around, and a few people shook their heads. </p><p>"Well then, let's go find him!"</p><p>Stress and Cleo were already strapping on their elytra wings. Grian was helping Mumbo with his elytras, his own feathered wings folded neatly across his back.</p><p>False took off, her elytras spread elegantly. She could hear the rushing of air as more hermits did the same.</p>
<hr/><p>Xisuma inspected his coding screen. It wasn't really a screen, just a flat spread of green holographic letters that flickered in front of his face, sustained by his admin powers. </p><p>He was sitting in the corner of one of his towers, back leaning against the walls. It wasn't very comfortable, but he managed. As he had worked, the sun had set slowly, until he was sitting in darkness, the code glowing prettily, illuminating his face in soft lime light. </p><p>He was checking over the code. Nothing too urgent, but he liked to make sure that everything was perfect. No lag. No glitches. Nothing that would effect the plans of any other hermits. His eyes were a little tired, but he blinked a few times and continued.</p><p>Footsteps and voices sounded at the entrance to his tower, but he was so caught up in the coding that he didn't notice.</p><p>They moved though the halls, coming closer to him.</p><p>A hand clamped down on his shoulder, and he just about jumped out of his skin, his coding screen dissolving as his concentration gave out all at once. </p><p>"Oh my goodness me! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He sputtered, glancing up at False who was the owner of the hand.</p><p>False blushed. "I thought you heard us?"</p><p>"Heard? Uh. No?" He gave her a small smile, slightly embarrassed. </p><p>False rolled her eyes. "You are definitely overworked."</p><p>"No I'm no-"</p><p>"Do you remember what day it is today?" Keralis interrupted. </p><p>He paused for a moment, thinking. "Oh!" His face fell. "Your festival, False. I'm sorry, I completely forgot. I know you put a lot of work into it." A flicker of regret appeared on his face.</p><p>False frowned. "What? No! I don't mean I like that. I mean you should take a break!"</p><p>Xisuma tilted his head. He was tired, true, but there was still so much work to do. "I - "</p><p>Keralis cut him off. "Come on Shashwammy! Just for one night. Let yourself relax!"</p><p>Xisuma hesitated. "But-"</p><p>Grian jumped on the word, excited. "No 'but's! Let's go!" His wings flared in excitement, accidentally whacking Mumbo with them in the face, who sputtered. </p><p>"Watch the wings!"</p><p>Grian had the decency to look embarrassed for a moment, then grinned and folded his wings back obediently. </p><p>Xisuma sighed and rubbed his fingers together, thinking of all the admin work that he could be doing instead. He did want to sleep. And, well, he hadn't been getting a lot of it recently. But that was fine. He was awake and functional, wasn't he? He didn't notice that False and Keralis were whispering frantically to Grian, their eyes alight with anticipation.</p><p>Grian stepped closer to Xisuma. "C'mon. I'll ask one last time. Will you come willingly?" There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p><p>"That makes it sound like you're kidnapping me or something." Xisuma observed warily.</p><p>Grian gave a sputtering laugh. "I guess we are!" </p><p>With that, False and Keralis grabbed Xisuma at the same time, dragging him to the exit. Grian followed behind, chuckling. Xisuma pretended to struggle, secretly very amused. "Oh no, whatever will I do?"</p><p>Grian smirked. "Don't let go."</p><p>Xisuma was about to ask what he meant, when Grian hugged him firmly and then jumped out of the exit, a couple dozen blocks above the ground, his elegant wings unfolding and extending, and from Xisuma's angle filling up an impressive amount of sky.</p><p>"Ah!" He managed a small yelp of surprise, hugging the shorter hermit back tightly for fear of falling. Cream coloured feathers gleaming, he flapped his wings smoothly, keeping them both in the air. Xisuma relaxed slightly, appreciating the warmth of Grian's thick red sweater. He could see the rest of the hermits flying after them, their faces ranging from amused to even more amused.</p><p>He smiled. He had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed the company of the other hermits. </p><p>Doing admin work could be so lonely sometimes.</p>
<hr/><p>By the time they reached the clearing, his exhaustion from barely sleeping the night before had caught up to him, and he struggled to suppress a yawn.</p><p>Grian set him down, wings fluffed up from the short flight. Xisuma smiled sleepily at him and Grian yawned as well, unable to stop it after seeing Xisuma do so.</p><p>The rest of the hermits caught up, landing and packing away their elytra wings. False grinned. "And it's sleep time!" </p><p>They were all tired - most of the hermits had been so invested in the Turf wars or simply their builds recently, so it was a relief to be able to sink into the soft grass and rest under the stars. It was a little cold, so they had all simultaneously agreed to pile their blankets together and sleep in one, giant pile. </p><p>Xisuma breathed a content sigh and glanced over at all the hermits. His odd, little family.</p><p>Limbs were sprawled everywhere, different coloured blankets thrown over each other in a soft mountain of sleepy bliss.</p><p>He hesitantly snuggled a little closer - he was near the edge of the pile - and one of Grian's wings flopped gently over his back, fluffy downy feathers protecting him from the cold. </p><p>He was comfortable. The tiredness that had crept at the edges of his consciousness started to flood into his mind, and he no longer fought it off.</p><p>His towers were usually cold. Cold, hard and silent. </p><p>But here, he was warm. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way. The blankets and Grian's wing that was draped over his back were so soft.</p><p>Soft sleepiness enveloped him, and he went with it.</p>
<hr/><p>Sweet dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope that tuned out okay :D </p><p>I have no clue how fluffy this was, since reading and writing a fic are very different experiences. Also, Grian just randomly has wings in this... I thought it would fit well with the general fluff feeling.</p><p>Also, to request an idea, please leave a comment in part one of this series. </p><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>